


the light in your eyes

by that_b



Category: armybts, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cliche, First Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance, jk and yg dont speak to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_b/pseuds/that_b
Summary: jeon jungkook and min yoongi have been living together since they were 7 years old, after the death of min yoongi's parents.they do not speak to each other unless it is strictly necessary and no one at school knows that they live together.Yoongi doesn't like to cause trouble, and Jungkook doesn't seem to be interested in the other's life.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, YoonKook - Relationship, jk/yoongi, kookgi
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi:)

\- Yoongi, from now on you will come to live with us, since... Mom and Dad are sleeping... and they won't wake up for a long time, okay?" said Mrs. Ha while she lifted me up in her arms.

\- I don't want to! I don't want to be his brother!

When I was seven years old Mrs. Ha brought me to this house and raised me as if I was her own son when I lost my parents and had nowhere to go.

  
\- Ah... that dream again.... 

Today was Yoongi's birthday, his 18th birthday, this year he planned to leave home, get a job and pay for all the time Mrs. Ha took him in that house, he didn't want to be a burden anymore.

\- Good morning Madam, how did you sleep? I'll prepare breakfast right away, it's my turn today.   
\- Why do you want to cook on your birthday? Did you sleep well honey? I'm going to cook, be a good boy and go wake up Jungkook, okay?  
-Uh... okay.

-I woke up already. -said a sleepy jungkook as he came downstairs rubbing his eye.  
-Jungkook at least wash your face," said his mother in a serious tone. -Well, sit down, breakfast will be ready soon.

Yoongi took a seat and Jungkook followed him with his eyes, kept silent and went to sit next to him.

\- Yoongi, I prepared seaweed soup, please eat well, I'm grateful to have you in our lives, and I'm sure Jungkook feels the same, right son?  
-Yes... it's true Yoongi. -he said looking at the bowl of soup.  
-Well, now enjoy your breakfast, I promise to buy you a cake in the afternoon Yoon.  
-Oh, no need! I really feel very happy to have this breakfast with you.  
\- Ah Yoongi... You make me want to give you all the things in the world," said Mrs. Ha with a frustrated tone.

  
After breakfast, they both got ready for school and went their separate ways.

_Everyone knows each other, what should I do, introduce myself, or maybe stay here quietly?_

-Hello idiot, we meet again," said someone hitting Yoongi on the head. -Did you want to see me so much that you followed me to this class too?

Ah, it was the same person who bothered Yoongi since a year ago for no reason, Dongju.

\- I haven't eaten yet, go and get me something.

_There's only this year left, then you're going to get rid of him._ \- Yoongi thought as he went to get what Dongju had asked for.

-Yoongi, is he your friend?  
-Jungkook, what are you doing here?  
-We seem to be in the same class.  
-Oh well, I'm glad, excuse me, I have to go get something. - he said hurriedly trying to escape from the situation.

-Hey! Are you Jungkook? I'm Dongju.   
-Yes..." said Jungkook entering the classroom without paying attention.

-Jungkook over here! - said a female voice  
-She's your girlfriend? You guys make a good combination together," said Dongju trying again.  
-Of course not! We are just friends. -said Dahyun blushing.  
-What? A man and a woman can't be friends, come on don't hide it!  
-What world do you live in? -said another friend of Jungkook, Jaehyun. Of course you can, your thinking is so old-fashioned.  
-Damn, why is that idiot taking so long? Did he get lost? I'm starving.

  
_Well... I only found milk and some bread, I hope this will be fine_ ," thought Yoongi. -What a birthday...

-Uh... I don't want to go in..." he said standing in front of the door.

-What are you doing standing there? Can't you see I'm starving? Did you want me to come for you?

\- No, I was about to go in Dongju, I'm sorry.

The whole room was silent.

-Jungkook my friend, do you want some milk? I'm buying," he said snatching the stuff out of the pale one's hands.

-Why didn't you bring banana milk? Chocolate is so bad.   
-There was only that flavor....  
-Who do you think you are to talk back to me? -said Dongju angrily spilling the milk on Yoongi's head.

Yoongi ran away.

Jungkook stood by and watched.

After that incident Yoongi remained silent, his clothes stained and smelling of chocolate. He had to talk to Jungkook.

At the end of the class, he went to Jungkook's stall and asked if he could talk to him.  
Everyone stared at them, since when did they know each other?

-Why are you talking so friendly to him? You are such a loser," said Dongju confronting him.  
-Yoongi is my friend. -said Jungkook looking at him seriously. -Let's go Yoon.

They were walking home together, both of them in silence.

-Doesn't it bother you to be seen together Jungkook?  
-Yoongi, is that bastard really your friend?  
-About that... please don't say anything to your mom... I... Dongju is my... friend..." he said trying to sound convincing. -He's just a bit of a joker.  
-I don't mind being seen together Yoon, we live together, or are you ashamed of it?  
-Of course not! It's not that... forget what I said..." he said crestfallen.  
-Okay, but please tell me if that jerk is bothering you, I won't say anything to mom.

Once at home Yoongi went straight to his room, to clean himself and after that he curled up all afternoon in bed, thinking about how much he missed his parents, and so he fell asleep.

  
  



	2. ..

Later, he woke up hungry. He was walking down the stairs when he heard a commotion.

-Why didn't you tell me we were going to be in the same class?

-Oh? Didn't I tell you? -he heard Mrs. Ha answer.

Yoongi thought it would be best to go back to his room again.

-Well, how is our adorable Yoongi doing in school?

-You can ask him directly. - replied Jungkook in a serious tone.

-You know he's never going to answer me anything more than ''it's going well''.

There was a short silence.

-Jungkook, please take care of him, I'm sure that as soon as he finishes school he's going to leave, that boy....

-Leave? Why would he leave?

-Don't you know him? He's going to do it even if we stop him. I have to go to work now, I'll be back tomorrow morning, take care of yourselves," she said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-It's okay...

-I don't want him to go... - said Jungkook giving a sigh.

Back in his room, Yoongi covered himself with a blanket and sat on the floor, whimpering.

-I've only been bothering them so far, I don't want them to worry about me....

Then an idea crossed his mind. He was going to look for a job, so he could save some money to find a place to live, and he would gradually pay back what he owed Mrs. Ha.

-Yoongi, I'm going out for a moment. Do you need anything?" asked Jungkook from the other side of his door.

-Uh... No Jungkook, thank you.

-Well... See you later.

The pale one stared at the door, not really looking at anything, he stretched out on the floor and thought about how to solve the Dongju issue. He didn't want any more trouble.

Mom, Dad, I miss you so much....

In the evening, he went downstairs to get something to eat, now he was really hungry.

He saw Jungkook sitting by the table, with a cake.

-Yoongi... -he said, standing up awkwardly. -I... bought you a cake... It's a little late but... happy birthday," he said scratching behind his ear. -I didn't want to wake you up... uhm, do you want me to pour you some? I bought your favorite, the fruit one.

-Jungkook, I'm sorry, it wasn't necessary. Thank you so much, this makes me so happy," he said with a whimper as he quickly wiped away his tears.

-Please don't cry, of course it was necessary, you don't have a birthday every day," said the other one, while serving him a piece on a plate. -Come on, open your mouth Yoon, I don't want you to get sick for not eating or something," he said giving him a spoonful.

-Okay. -He said opening his mouth.

-How is it? Does it taste good? Come on, eat more.

-Jungkook, seriously thank you very much, this day has not gone very well for me.... - said Yoongi in a depressed tone.

-Yoongi... -he said in a sweet tone. -Can I give you a hug?

-Sure... - said Yoongi in surprise. -But Jungkook, you don't need to do this out of pity.

-It's not that, mom left it for me," he answered lying.

They hugged each other, Yoongi thought it had been a long time since they had done that. Jungkook, on the other hand, felt very warm. They both felt very comfortable.

When they parted, it wasn't awkward at all, everything flowed naturally, and Jungkook continued to give Yoongi cake.

After that night the two had become a little closer, talking about their days, or something as trivial as how they had slept.

Yoongi thought that if Jungkook had become like this because of some request from Mrs. Ha, he decided not to make a big deal out of it, maybe this was the last chance for them to be friends again, like in the old days.

And although the two still didn't talk to each other at school, they had started having lunch together some time ago.

-Hey Jungkook, don't you mind if they see us eating together?

-Does it bother you? - he replied.

-N-not really... but your friends don't say anything?

-They probably have no idea about this. So... -he paused. -If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me either.

After eating they went their separate ways, Yoongi sat in the courtyard and Jungkook went to look for his friends.

When recess ended Yoongi stood up to go to the classroom, halfway there he met Jungkook again.

-Here. -He said passing him a boxed milk and a sweet bread.

-Well, let's go now, class is about to start.

-Y-Yes... - he said following him.

-Hey... I'm walking too fast? Come and walk beside me.

-I'm sorry.

When they reached the classroom they both sat down in their respective seats. Yoongi was confused. What should he do? Jungkook didn't tell him it was for him, he should give him back his things.

-Uh... Jungkook, here. -He said handing him the stuff.

-Woah buddy, you asked him to buy it for you," exclaimed Jaehyun in amazement.

-I can't believe it. -Dahyun joined in.

-This guy really became a rebel. -continued Jaehyun.

-No no... Yoongi... This is for you, I bought it for you, please enjoy it.

-Oh, sorry. - he replied embarrassed. -And thank you, I will enjoy it.

-Jungkook, I want you to buy me something too! I am your friend! -complained Hoseok, his other friend.

-Mmm... I don't want to do that Hobi.- said Jungkook half-smiling.

-Well, I'm going to my seat, thank you very much Jungkook. -said Yoongi.

\- Yoongi man! How admirable of you to buy this beforehand! -said Dongju snatching the sweet bread from his hands. -See how easy it is to get better? I like your initiative.

Jungkook looked down from his seat at the interaction those two were having.

-Jungkook, I'm going to drink some of your juice. -said hoseok smiling.

\- Damn bastard... -said Jungkook, not paying attention to what his friend had said.

-I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one," replied Hoseok.

-What?" said the other confused. -Guys... what do you think of those two?

\- Uhm... It looks like Yoongi was being teased by the other guy. -replied Dahyun.

-They're definitely not friends. -said Jaehyun. -I wonder why Yoongi doesn't do anything?

After the class ended Jungkook went straight to Yoongi's seat.

-Let's go home.

-Huh? Uhm, okay.

Again the classroom was silent, Yoongi felt that the atmosphere was familiar.

When they were halfway down the hall a voice stopped them.

-Hey! Why didn't you tell me you wanted this bastard?

-What?" said Jungkook irritated.

-He's obedient and you can tell he's rich, is that why you want him too? … Anyway... We can share him, I don't mind.

Yoongi took a step back.

-Hey you, faggot, where are you going? Take my friend to his house.

-What did you call him?" said Jungkook upset, grabbing him by the shirt.

-Faggot, that's what he is.

-His name is Yoongi, asshole. - He finished by throwing him away and leaving first. Yoongi followed him.

-Jungkook! Wait, I'm sorry I lied to you...

-Yoongi, you don't have to apologize for anything, he's the one who's bothering you, he's a bastard.

-Please don't say anything to your mom.... -he said looking at the ground.

-I don't understand why you're doing this, but I won't forgive that idiot for bothering you.

Back at home Yoongi had finished bathing and lay down on the bed. Why was everything so complicated?

He checked his phone for mail, seeing if there were any replies from the jobs he had applied for. _Absolutely nothing..._

-I think I might go for a walk over there. -He said, looking at the ceiling.

The next day was peaceful, or so Yoongi thought, until the afternoon Dongju intercepted him while the pale one was waiting for Jungkook to go home.

-Hey loser, what's your relationship with Jungkook? Do you lend him your ass? Is that why he protects you?

-I don't think that's your business Dongmu. -said the aforementioned guy appearing behind Dongju. -Do you want to lend me yours? -he said threateningly.

-You bastard scared me. -said Dongju stepping aside.

-Let's go Yoongi, we are late.

Yoongi followed him, without looking back.

-Yoongi, do you have time now? Let's go somewhere... -He said shyly.

-Sure... Let's go.

They arrived at a coffee shop that was not so far from his house, Yoongi had never been there.

It's not like he'd been to many places before, though.

-Yoongi go sit down, I'll order.

The pale one was feeling very happy, it had been so long since he had shared with Jungkook like this.

-I bought some lemon and chocolate cake, please enjoy it, I also bought some coffee for you.

-Woah Jungkook, how much do I owe you?

-Nothing Yoon, it's on me.

-This really makes me happy! -he said with a smile.

-Then I think I'll invite you more often. -He replied in a soft voice.

-Jungkook... You don't hate me?

-Do I hate you?...I thought it was you who hated me....

_Then why did you say when we were little that you didn't want to be my brother? Why did you ignore me?_ He wanted to ask, but he didn't.

\- I... I don't hate you... How could I? -he said crestfallen.

-Is it because I am the son of your savior?

-No! It's not that... -he said, touching his hands.

There was a silence.

-Leaving that aside, I really hope you feel comfortable with me, because now we are friends again. -He replied, taking one of his hands and caressing it with his own. -Now eat, that cake is waiting to be tasted by you. -he said giving him a smile. -And sorry about before, I'm an idiot.


	3. ...

The following week everything went smoothly, too much for Yoongi's taste, he hoped that Dongju had forgotten about him and would leave him alone once and for all.

-Let's go to school together. - Jungkook said one afternoon

-Really? - Yoongi said with a bit of emotion in his voice. -I mean... I don't have any problem with it but.... It's okay with you? You don't mind being seen together? -he finished, with sadness in his voice.

-Uh? Not at all, besides we are friends now, there is no problem with that Yoon.

\- Well well, then... I'll wait for you tomorrow so we can go together, don't regret it, ok? -ended Yoongi with a gummy smile.

Jungkook had always liked that smile, he had waited so long for it, and all because of misunderstandings, he felt like a fool.

Just as Yoongi said the next morning they were both ready to leave, but Mrs. Ha stopped them.

-Hey, why are you going to school together? Am I dreaming? - she asked herself, confused.

\- Mrs. Ha! Jungkook and I are fine now, right?

-Mmh... Mom we're running late, we should go. - he said expressionlessly.

Mrs. Ha gave a sigh and said:

-Ah... son, you're so cold! But... I'm glad you're finally getting along, please take care of each other, you're all I have.

-You're also all I have.... -said Yoongi shyly.

-Give me a hug and go away! I don't want to cry... Have a good day guys - her finished tousling their hair. -See you tomorrow!

When they entered the classroom, the first thing both boys felt was silence, which then gave way to incessant murmuring, Yoongi didn't understand anything, until he looked at the blackboard.

**'' Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi fucking homosexuals! ''**

-Ah... I'd better erase that. - Yoongi said in a hurry.

-Don't do it. - Jungkook told him firmly.

-Jungkook hello!! - shouted an animated Hoseok and Jaehyun. -Huh? Why is the atmosphere so gloomy...? -said Hoseok.

-Oh my.... - Jaehyun said looking at the blackboard.

-Jungkook... that's my seat... -said Yoongi in a low voice.

-Sit next to me, I'll sit here. -he said staring at Dongju.

-Uhm Dongju... I think you should erase this.... The teacher will be here soon... -a friend of his whispered in his ear.

-What? How could I erase something so embarrassing?

-But... You'll be in trouble if you don't, are you crazy?

Reluctantly Dongju stood up to erase what he had written, then he took his things and left the classroom, but not before shouting a ''Damn homosexuals''.

It was already late afternoon, Dongju had not shown up in the classroom again, so Yoongi decided it was good to tell Jungkook to go back to his place with his friends. He wrote him a note on the side of the notebook that read:

_''Jungkook, I'm fine, you can go back to your seat now.''_

_"I'm not._

Oh, maybe he was still worried? -Yoongi thought.

Jungkook continued writing. ' _'Do you hate it when I'm next to you? ''_

_''It's not that.''_

_''Then?''_ -They both looked at each other in silence. Then Jungkook started writing again. _''As expected, you hate this.''_

Yoongi looked at him.

_''No, I like it.''_

-Me too. - he whispered giving him a smile.

Jungkook had smiled at him.

And Yoongi's heart started beating fast.

_What? Am I sick?_ \- he thought.

The doorbell rang. Classes were over.

-Oh, the bell rang, let's go Yoon. - Jungkook said giving him another smile.

-Hey Jeon! Let's talk! - said Hoseok facing him.

-I told you not to do it. -said Dahyun complaining.

-Okay, talk.

-N-no, let's talk outside. -he said looking sideways at Yoongi.

-Well, Yoon wait for me here, I'll be back soon.

_''How can you be so quiet when our classmates are whispering and fussing! Doesn't it bother you?''-_ started Hoseok waving his arms exaggeratedly. -You even changed your seat! What's wrong with you? - he continued.

\- Not much really, they won't tell me to my face anyway. - said Jugkook, calmly.

-Okay, but what about Yoongi? He looks like easy prey!

-That's why I'm by his side now, to protect him.

-Hah? So you guys are really dating? - Hoseok asked incredulously.

The same question was asked to Yoongi while he was waiting for Jungkook. _''It's not true''_ he had answered simply.

 _I hope Jungkook arrives soon._ -he thought.

-Hello! You're Yoongi right? Don't listen to them! Jungkook isn't even gay anyway, he had a girlfriend before. I'm Dahyun by the way, in case you didn't know. - she said in a friendly way.

-Ah! Yes I did. - Yoongi replied in the same way.

-Hey what are you doing in someone else's seat? - asked Jungkook, who had just arrived.

-Hmph! I'm trying to make new friends, since the one I had left me. - she said crossing her arms.

-Yoon doesn't need a friend like you.

-Cruel! Do you feel good after abandoning me? -she said giving Jungkook a little smack.

-Yes. -he replied expressionlessly.

-Well, I was coming to tell you that Jaehyun invited us to his house to hang out. Do you want to come? Yoon you too!

-Ew, don't call him Yoon, it doesn't sound good coming from you, and no, we can't, I promised to go to his house," he said pointing at Yoongi.

-How rough you are! I want to go to your house too Yoon!

-Why do you want to go? - Jungkook replied in annoyance.

-Then let's get together to hang out another day Yoon! The boys are going to love you! I have to go now... bye bye!

They had already arrived home, both of them were eating fruits on the sofa.

-I was surprised when you said you wanted to go to my house Jungkook. - Yoongi said with a half smile.

-But it's true... -he answered hesitantly. -I want to go to your room....

-It's true... You haven't been to my room since we were kids... -said Yoongi thoughtfully.

They both went to the shorter one's room.

-Uhm, make yourself comfortable... I'll get you something to drink...

The pale one felt that he was really a friend who had come to hang out, it all felt strange after all this time.

Meanwhile Jungkook was looking around Yoongi's room and stopped to look at a picture, it was Yoongi and his mom.

-From now on I will protect Yoongi, you don't have to worry now. -He said as a promise.

-Well, there is nothing interesting here -said Yoongi scratching his head.

\- No... I like being here with you. - said Jungkook looking him in the eyes. -Dahyun didn't fight with you, did she?

-No! She was very friendly! - said Yoongi waving his hands. - She told me not to pay attention to the rumors, that even you had a girlfriend before...

-She told you that?

-Ah, yes... Jungkook you... are you dating someone right now?

-No one for now...

-Why? -he asked curious.

-What do you mean why?

-I went out with her... but not because I liked her, she confessed to me that she liked me, so I just accepted her, I thought I might like her eventually... but that didn't happen. I wouldn't call that dating, she dumped me after a while.... Changing the subject, what about you? Are you dating anyone? - he asked curiously.

-Girlfriend?!!! I don't even have any friends..." .

-You got me. - replied the taller one giving him a little smile.

-Jungkook, I'm sorry you have to go through this....

-Don't be. - he said, ruffling his hair. -Everything will calm down eventually, you'll see.

The rumor went on for some time, and then everyone shut up when they lost interest.

Except Dongju.

-Hey idiot! Does it feel good to do it between men? - said Dongju wanting to start a fight with Yoongi.

_Haaa... How long is this going to last?_ \- inwardly lamented Yoongi.

-Let me know. - Jungkook told him ready for anything. - How does it feel to do it between men?

-What the fuck are you talking about? - Dongju replied indignantly.

-You and your friend... Sangwoo?

-Shit! Absolutely not! - replied the newly named.

-Well... Garbage fits well together, doesn't it?

Dongju punched Jungkook's cheek, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him back.

-I told you to stop, didn't I? What's wrong? Aren't you going to help him? - he said looking at his friend.

Suddenly murmurs began to be heard in the classroom:

''Woah Jeon Jungkook is strong''; ''If it was him, I would have hit him earlier''; ''Aren't you guys surprised that Jungkook did that?''; ''Now theay are going to shut up''.

When they got home, the first thing Yoongi did was to treat Jungkook's wound.

-Does your cheek hurt a lot? - he asked worriedly. -Aunt will be worried if she sees you like this....

-It hurts a lot. Maybe you should apply your saliva... it's said that it gets better when you do that.

-Huh?! But...

-Oh... it hurts so much...

-It's okay... _''But... this really works?''_ \- he asked himself in confusion as he moved to lick the other's cheek _''What if it gets worse?''_

-You know what! I'd better get some medicine! - he said quickly reaching for the medicine cabinet.

Jungkook remained silent as he watched him leave.

They stayed in the pale one's room until they were called to dinner.

-Jungkook... What happened to your face? Did you get into a fight with someone?

_''Oh no... what should we do''_ \- thought Yoongi in grief.

-Yes I did. -He replied expressionless as always.

-And did you win? she asked seriously.

-Yes, I did.

-Then it's okay, as long as you won. - she said raising her arms in victory.

_''What?"_ wondered Yoongi in his head.

-Ah, I finally finished the homework... -said Yoongi stretching

**Knock knock!**

There was a knock at his door. _''Come in''_ \- he answered.

-Honey, are you busy? I'd like to go out with you. - asked Mrs. Ha with a smile.

-I'm free now, but Jungkook has already finished his homework?

-Oh... we won't go with him... it will be a date with you and me, don't tell him, okay? - she said closing one eye on him.

-Should we have come here by car? - asked Mrs. Ha. They had gone to buy some groceries.

-No, no... it's okay, it's not much in fact.

-I'm glad... so, let's have a little chat here, shall we?

They sat on a bench. It wasn't long before they got home.

-Do you have any aspirations?

-Uh, I haven't thought about it yet....

-What do you plan to do after you graduate?

Yoongi took a short silence before answering. -I'm going to look for a job and a place to live...

-I see... You're going to leave like that, blindly after graduating... I brought you to my house, to make you feel comfortable... Was it uncomfortable for you? - she asked, distressed.

\- No, no! Not at all! I feel very grateful! Thanks to you I had food and a warm house where I could live comfortably! - replied the pale one in a sincere way.

-Thank you for saying it that way Yoon.... You know, your mother was my dearest friend, I don't regret having brought you with us, although I regret not having paid so much attention to you. - she said, with tears falling from her cheeks.

-Aunt... - said Yoongi with a warm voice. -Don't say that please, for the rest of my life I will never forget your kindness. - he finished by giving her a warm hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

_-''Where did you go?"_ asked Jungkook as soon as he saw them enter the door.

-I had a date with Yoon! -she said cheerfully. - Are you jealous?

_Weren't we not supposed to tell him?_

-Yoon, do it with me next time, let's go on a date.


End file.
